loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
List of available Titles that you can gain and wear ingame, most give bonuses. This list is incomplete :' Gained after completing the novice quests of Dragon Village. Wearing it increases maximum HP by 20. : Gained after completing the Dragon City's instruction quests. Wearing it increases armor value by 20. : Gained after answering all of Du Gu Yan's questions correctly. Wearing it increases the maximum Vitality by 10. : Gained after asking Feng Zizhen about the great eight clans. Wearing it increases all level 1 attributes by 1. : You can recieve it after solving the three tasks given by Mei'er in Phoenix Village. Wearing it increases your perception by 5 points. :' Gained after avenging Gongshan Xiu of Phoenix Village. Wearing it increases Critical Damage by 3%. : Gained after eliminating Xiao Qing, the common enemy of the people of Phoenix Village. Wearing it increases your melee Dodge Rate by 1% : Gained after getting the Ballet Fan Flower on the cliff for Wu Qing. Wearing it will make you more attractive. : Gained after killing Zhu Yan, the fierce beast. Wearing it increases Critical Rate by 10. : Gained after completing the task "No good people". Wearing it will increase Dodge Rate by 38. : ' Gained after hiding the truth for Liu Yuan of Zhuolu. Wearing it increases Ranged and Melee Dodge Rate by 0.01%. " Honesty is the Most Important Thing." : Gained after completing the quest "Feed Ao Yin with blood Air". Wearing it will increase Internal and External Attack by 23. :' Gained after touring four beautiful places in Dragon Castle. Wearing it increases jumping height by 5%. : Gained after touring four beautiful places in Phoenix Village. Wearing it increases moving speed by 5%. : Gained after touring four beautiful places in Zhuolu. Wearing it increases mounting speed by 5%. : Gained after touring four beautiful places in Magic River. Wearing it increases swimming speed by 5%. : You can obtain this title by gaining the authority to be a mentor (Level 50). : Gained after answering all of Ximen Youcai's questions correctly! Wearing it increases your Perception by 8. : Gained after finishing the task of capturing demons in the Feng Du. Wearing it increases Ranged Dodge Rate by 2%. : Gained after killing Yama Shadow and passing the test of conscience. Wearing it increases Ant-chaos by 5. : Gained after finding all four bottles of Fu Gui Tan an giving them to the right person. Wearing it will increase swimming speed and moving speed by 4%. : Gained after helping Di Rui defeat the devils for 3 times. [Complete the Three Immortal Spirits quest] Wearing it increases Internal and External Defense by 28. : Gained after finding all four bottles of Fu Gui Tan and giving them to the right person. Wearing it will increase swimming speed and moving speed by 4%. : Gained after completeing the Level 66 Quest: Decreed by Fate II. Wearing it makes you more attractive. : Wearing it increases Appearance by 10. Title showing is Cross-sex Buddyhood. : Gained after burning incense and praying for Phoenix Ningshuang for ten times. Wearing it increases Appearance value by 6. "Please continue to pray for Ningshuang." : Gained after burning incense and praying for Phoenix Chixue for ten times. Wearing it increases Appearance value by 6. "Please continue to pray for Chixue." : Gained after burning incense and praying for Phoenix Lian Yao for ten times. Wearing it increases Appearance value by 6. "Please continue to pray for Lian Yao." : Gained after burning incense and praying for Phoenix Yu Zhu for ten times. Wearing it increases Appearance value by 6. "Please continue to pray for Yu Zhu." : Gained after burning incense and praying for Phoenix Han Ruo for ten times. Wearing it increases Appearance value by 6. "Please continue to pray for Han Ruo." : Gained by finding 10 friends. Wearing it increases Leadership by 5. '''Everyone Knows Me!: Gained by finding 100 friends. Wearing it increases Leadership by 25. : Gained by accumulative online time reaches 3 hours. :' '''Gained by accumulative online time reaches 10 hours. :' '''Gained by accumulative online time reaches 100 hours. ' :' '''Gained by accumulative online time reaches 500 hours. : Identify and get blue or even better equipment for 10 times. Wearing it increases Luck by 1. : Collect or harvest materials for 500 times. Wearing it recovers 1% Vitality every 4 minutes. : Collect or harvest materials for 2000 times. Wearing it recovers 2% Vitality every 4 minutes. : Gained by dying your fashion wear 10 times accumulatively. Wearing it increases Appearance by 5. : Gained by Engraving for 100 times accumulatively. Wearing it increases Lucky by 10. : Get if when your Qi reaches 200. Wearing it increases Qi by 8. : Get if when your Spirit reaches 200. Wearing it increases Spirit by 8. : Get if when your Physique reaches 200. Wearing it increases Physique by 8. : Get if when your Strength reaches 200. Wearing it increases Strength by 8. : Get if when your Skill reaches 200. Wearing it increases Skill by 8. : Gained after beating the instance "Wuhui Cave". Wearing it increases Leadership by 5. : Gained after beating the instance "Fortune Mountain". Wearing it increases Leadership by 10. : Gained after beating the instance "Xiaowu Altar". Wearing it increases Leadership by 15. : 'Gained after beating the instance "Icebound Cave". Wearing it increases Leadership by 20. : Gained after beating the instance "Front Litian Hall". Wearing it increases Leadership by 20. : Gained after beating the instance "Back Litian Hall". Wearing it increases Leadership by 25. Category:Guides